Faror's QNA! Where we torture your favorite hosts!
by Hannah Faror
Summary: Come ask the host club members a question! Or have them do a dare! Come in, sit down, have a cookie and a cup of tea. We don't bite much and we're super snuggly. -Honey: Please? -uses chibi face-
1. Intro

Faror: Gah! Birdy made me watch too much anime recently!

Dustle: And that's bad how?

Faror: WE CORRUPTED YOU TOO!

Dustle: O.O''' How?!

Faror: *sighs* Ask the guy who SOMEHOW got ahold of my computer.

Tamaki: Now now, it's not that bad. *flashes prince smile/smirky type face*

Faror: YES IT IS! Poor poor nee-chan shouldn't be exposed to someone with the likes of you!

Tamaki: *is dejected* why... HARUHIIIII!

Haruhi: Wow. You're as horrible as ever. I thought you'd at least show some kind of respect now that we're guests for an ever so popular type of story.

Faror: Yes, the QNA genre grows with each passing day of a fangirl's life.

Tamaki: Fan...girl?

Ed: *pops up* A slang term for a girl who obsesses over you and is very VERY annoying. I should know. *glares at Faror*

Faror: *laughing head off* WOW YOU BOTH ARE VIC SOUNDING IT'S SOO WEIRD!

Ed&Tamaki: *In one voice* Don't say i'm the same as him! *Point at each other*

The girls: *sigh* (x3)

Kyoya: In any case, who are you? *Points at Edward*

Ed: Uh

Faror: YEAH YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TIED UP IN A CLOSET! MORI-SAN!

Mori: *ties up ed* You want me to put him in a closet? *confused*

Faror: Uh no just make him get out of this QNA house. And back into my fma one.

Mori: *Chucks ed into the next house over*

Faror: That takes care of him!

Haruhi: You have two houses?

Faror: No silly i only have one. I have these two prisons that you all cannot leave unless i say so!

Others: O.O She wouldn't

Dustle: *sighs* She would.

Faror: *grins scarily* Now time to get to business! Now, why are you all here?

Tamaki: I was sent a love note by a beautiful girl requesting my presence here. NOW WHERE IS SHE?!

Kyoya: I'm just here because Tamaki is. Someone's gotta clean up after him.

Twins: We were told we'd answer a few questions. No harm there.

Honey: I'm here because you sat down your computer and started typing whatever came to your mind when you were up at 8:42 at night and had nothing better to do. I know i will be forced to do several things i probably shouldn't, and will be forced to answer questions.

Mori: I'm just here because Honey is.

Haruhi: I was kidnapped.

Dustle: I kinda live here with you, Hannah-onee.

Faror: YOU'RE ALL WRONG! Except for Honey. And Haruhi. And dustle.

Honey: *raises hand* does that mean Mori was wrong too?

Tamaki: Wait so there's no beautiful girl?! I'VE BEEN TRICKED!

Hikaru: well no duh boss.

Kaoru: You're pretty easily fooled.

Tamaki: Er! Well i'm going to make the best out of this! *Looks determined, then is punched by hannah*

Faror: YOU SAYING I'M UGLY?!

Tamaki: No!

Faror: Oh i think that's what you're trying to say...

Tamaki: That's not it!

Others: Then prove it.

Tamaki: Uhm...

Same: Well?

Tamaki: *undergoes prince transformation* Miss Faror I am deeply sorry that you have mistaken my words to be an insult. If there's any way... i can make it up to you...

Faror: *mesmerised and doesn't even realize how close his face is to hers* Tama... san...

Haruhi: Is she really falling for this?

Honey: I think so.

Dustle: She's attracted to guys that have blonde hair. And sound like Vic.

Faror: SHUT UP

Honey: Then does she like me too?!

Dustle: Uh... i don't know! *looks a bit jelous and embarrased*

Haruhi: Oh?

Tamaki: You haven't answered me.

Faror: Oh, tamaki-san, I...

Twins: Wow boss is getting good.

Kaoru: Good job boss!

Hikaru: Don't fall for him, Miss Faror!

Twins: *glare* Why do you disagree with me?

Hikaru: Oh Kaoru... do you really think Miss Faror deserves to be with that jerk?

Tamaki: *cracks slightly*

Kaoru: I'm sorry dear Hikaru but they do make a good couple, Hannah and Tamaki.

Haruhi: Uh, sure...

Dustle: Just don't go into your weird homo scenes.

Twins: Erk!

Dustle: *smirks*

Faror: As i was saying, Tama-chan

Tamaki: *cracks a bit more*

Faror: You're great and all, but...

Tamaki: _but_?! *almost shattered*

Faror: I could never leave Edward.

Tamaki: *shatters*

Faror: That'll teach you to try and flirt with me! So yeah, after a very long opening, here's my second in QNA series. OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!

Dustle: You know the drill!

Faror: Send us questions

The two sets of siblings (twins and Hannah and Dustle): And we'll give you answers! *glare at eachtother*

Kyoya: I sense a strong sibling feud.


	2. Only Three Reviews!

Faror: *hums time of my life* .Gosh. Graduation banquet was awesome. I am proud to say that I have graduated!

Honey: Yay! *throws flowers*

Faror: Yep. And now I'm ready to do Wizard of Oz. Next musical for the PD.

Dustle: Don't leave us!

Faror: You might actually have to write a chapter for me, sis.

Dustle: Scary!

Tamaki: Musical? Is that really something that attracts girls?

Faror: Um, well let's see. Maybe cuz I'm not a homo like those two over there *jerks thumb at the twins* I wouldn't know?

Kaoru: We are not homos!

Hikaru: Yeah!

Faror: *rolls eyes* don't care anyways.

Mori: So.

Kyoya: Do we really only have like, three reviews?

Faror: Yeah. YOU GUYS NEED TO ADVERTISE OR WELL HAVE TO USE THE HONEY EFFECT!  
Honey: ? *Imagines himself standing on a street corner with sandwich board over head* *Cries* NOOOO

Haruhi: Oh no…

Faror: *nods* So see?

Tamaki: Hey, are there gonna be any other weird people here like in your other qna?

Faror: Maybe. I might just bring in Frau on occasion… *smirks*

All: O.O' *back away*

Dustle: B-B-But he's a creeper!

Faror: Or maybe allen…

Kyoya: Easily distracted much?

Faror: Um yeah. First review! **PLUM-CHAN**

**OH SHUT UP HIKARU AND KAORU I THINK TAMAKI IS CUTE AND SWEET AND I CURSE HARUHI GETTING HIM**

**Okay my dares**

**Tamaki: I dare you to kiss me**

**Haruhi: I dare you to go out with Hikaru**

**Twins: I dare you to run around naked and scream the cake is a lie**

**Kyoya: I dare you to cut haruhi's debt in half**

**Hunny: I dare you to have a cake eating contest with L**

**Mori: Speak two whole sentences**

**Hannah: Did you see the video**

Dustle: Yay!

*We all glomps Plum-chan*

Tamaki: Why of course I would

Haruhi: He wouldn't

Twins: He would

Faror: WHAT

Tamaki: *kisses plum*

Faror: AAAAAH NO FAIR

Dustle: *whispers* I thought you loved ed more!

Faror: I DO! AUGH TOO MANY GUYS! GAAAAAAAH *faints*

Dustle: Nee-chan!  
Mori: *picks up* So now what?

Dustle: Uh, put her down in her bed for a bit.

Faror: *mumbles* oh yeah I forgot itsuki… and kyon

Mori: *Takes her to her bed and puts her in*

Haruhi: She get like that a lot?

Dustle: Yeah. Light headed.

Haruhi: And no I will NOT go out with him.

Hikaru: aw, why not?

Haruhi: Because you're a creeper

Dustle: Amen

Kyoya: *nods* lets move on

Hikaru: But I wana date haruhi to make boss mad

Tamaki: That's right. You touch her and you're dead.

Kaoru: Well, for reasons like this is trying to be as appropriate, we won't be naked but we will run around.

Hikaru: We will?

Kaoru: Yes.

Hikaru: Fine.

Twins: THE CAKE IS A LIE *run around the town shouting and scream at random people*

Faror: *wakes up* What the hell?

Kyoya: Your reviewers took over.

Faror: Grr. I warned them against that…

Kaoru: THE CAKE *is grabbed by the collar by Hannah* glah!

Hikaru: IS A *also grabbed* ah!

Faror: -.-* …

Twins: *back away*

Haruhi: Well anyway

Tamaki: We can't cut her debt in half!

Kyoya: Oh?

Tamaki: Yeah! If we do she'll pay it off faster and then….

Haruhi: And then?

Tamaki: And then…

Honey: And then?

Tamaki: And… then…

Mori: And then?

Tamaki: A…n…d…… t…h…e..n…

Twins: And then?

Tamaki: ….

All: AND THEN?!

Tamaki: *turns away blushing*

Faror: OH NO WE'RE GONNA HAFTA GIVE 'IM THE RIZA TREATMENT

Dustle: *grins evilly*

Honey: What't that?

Faror twins: IGNORAAAANCE!

Tamaki: Uhh

Faror: hah!

Kyoya: Anyway, plum, that will not be happening any time soon.

Haruhi: Aw… =.=

Honey: Who is Ell?

Faror: Ugh. No it's L, Honey-chan.

Honey: Oh.

L: *walks in*

Faror: MAY I KILL HIM?

Kyoya: No. Mori will hold you back.

Mori: *does so*

Faror: YOU KIDNAPPED MY COUSIN'S MIND! GIVE IT BACK

L: Um… okay

Tamaki: *plops two huge strawberry shortcakes infront of the two* Okay eat. Who ever finishes the most wins

Honey: *in tears* WHAT I HAVE TO EAT IT ALL?!

L: I have to eat it all?

Faror: YES DAMMIT

Honey: O-okay… *Approaches carefully, like it's a wild animal and slowly takes a bite*

L: *eats quickly but stops after exactly ten bites*

Honey: Are you finishing that? *starts to dive into own cake*

Tamaki: Now they're going to be sick.

Haruhi: *nods*

Faror: As long as they have fun. And besides, we can make kyoya can clean it up!

Kyoya: Excuse me?

L: *leaves without a word*

Faror: Awkward…

Twins: No kidding.

Dustle: And now Kyoya can cleans it up!

Kyoya: NO

Faror: *treatens with kitty* DO IT NOW

Kyoya: Fine fine! *cleans*

Hikaru: I don't get it. What's the big deal about the cat?

Dustle: Well for starters, it's our cat, which means it can somehow make you turn into people like us.

Faror:*nods* and he's a bastard near my deadlines. He doesn't let me get any work done! He likes to sit infront of the computer and demand my attention so I can't work on my stuff.

Dustle: You'd have more time if you weren't so busy playing My Sims Ki-

Faror: THAT"S NOT IMPORTANT! NEXT!

Mori: Do questions qualify?

Faror: Yes. NOW DO IT

Mori: Why should I?

Honey: But he already did… Those last two lines *Points at last two mori lines*

Mori: Oh…

Faror: Ha! AND YES OMG THAT PERSON WAS SOOOO NICE (well, roy's dub and the person who put it up.) You was very clever, plum-chan! You deserves a cookie. *gives*

Tamaki: So then is that it?

Faror: NOPE!

Dustle: Uh, I actually had something.

Faror: Really?

Dustle: Mm-hm. I want there to be a contest each chapter! Like ummm I know! All of you draw a picture while we do the next review!

Faror: OOH good idea. *chucks paper and box of drawing utensils at each host*

Tamaki:O-okay…

Faror: So now, without further ado, **BIDRY-NEE-AWESOMELY-AWESOME-CHAN**!

**EH! You stole my idea. Okay not really I wasn't going to write a Q&A fic, but I WAS going to start writing something about them. So you wrote this, what, as soon as you got home? And posted it during your day before your last day of school? Geez... -rolls eyes-**

**-laughing fit to burst now- Poor, poor Tamaki. He's been so disappointed by you, Hannah. You and your Vic obsession. Now, onto questions and comments.**

**Honey-senpai, do you have a favorite type of sweet? I love sour-sweet candies, especially the kind with sour sugar on the outside. But I also adore good chocolate! Do you like the kind with lots of sugar or lots of cacao?**

**Mori-senpai, I very much respect your loyalty to Honey-senpai. Anyone who is so loyal deserves to be rewarded! So, um, do you happen to have a favorite food?**

**Kyoya-san, you for some reason make me think of Kakuzu from Naruto, Watanuki from xHolic, and Harry Potter. Don't ask why, I don't know. How often does Tamaki drive you to want to hurt him?**

**Tamaki-kun, you make me laugh. And that's a good thing, making people laugh! You very strongly remind me of Fye from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, and that's also not a bad thing, since you're both super-nice.**

**Haruhi-chan, you're currently my favorite anime girl. There's too many out there who are just pains-in-the-neck, too many to mention, but you're just... awesome! And the guys better not stop treating you well, because they're supposed to have a Host Club and make girls happy, so they had better make you happy for their own safety! That especially goes for Tamaki.**

**Kaoru-kun, do you ever get jealous of your brother? I get jealous of my sister sometimes, but we're not twins, so we're not as close. Always be close to your sibling!**

**Hikaru-kun, ditto. And my sister STILL starts talking about Go whenever she hears your name (you know, Hikaru no Go).**

**I think at the moment the twins are the ones who make me laugh the most, then Tamaki.**

**Hannah, Dustle, can I come and help you keep the guys under control, please? That should be REALLY FUN!!**

**BTW Hannah I found an even better way to get you those episodes of OHSHC. I'll just do what my computer's iTunes keeps telling me to and back them up onto DVDs, then send them to you to keep! How's that sound?! ^-^**

**Tori out!**

Faror: Ah yes it was VERY late. That was the exact time. I should make an update on my profile soon. Anyway, Honey?

Honey: I'm not done yet!

Haruhi: No, answer the question is what she meant.

Honey: Uh well I like chocolate but I love white chocolate so more sugar would be good for me. And I really like strawberry short cake, but cookies are good too. Oh, and then there's raspberry sorbet, and there's lollipops, and just candy in general, and there's also Angel food cake, and ice cream…and marshmallows! And daifuku! And pocky…

Faror: ^.^' I think it's gonna be a bit before he decides that. Angel Food Cake is my favorite, Honey-cha – wait a sec! You're older than me! I keep forgetting… Honey-senpai.

Honey: *didn't really care and still hasn't chosen and isn't paying attention anyway*

Tamaki: It's not that hard to decide!

Honey: Waah, Tama-chan's picking on me!

Faror: Give him time. In the meantime, Mori?

Mori: Uh I like… cheetos.

Faror: CHEETOS?! When did you get those?

Dustle: I gave him some of mine.

Faror: THOSE WERE MINE

Dustle: Waah, Hannah-chan's picking on me!

Faror: I'M YOUR OLDER SISTER YOU CAN'T CALL ME CHAN!

Dustle: I don't care!

Faror: *sighs* Anyway. Cheetos? Seriously?

Mori: *nods*

Faror: Weird. Next?

Kyoya: Oh just about all the time.

Twins: Maybe he reminds you of Harry Potter cuz he looks like him?

Kyoya: Do not.

Twins: Do too.

Haruhi: You kinda do.

Kyoya: Is that a debt raise I hear?

Haruhi: O.O ! No, I said nothing!

Tamaki: She said nothing!

Faror: *sighs*

Tamaki: See, I am nice!

Haruhi: Excuse me?

Tamaki: The reviewer said I was nice and made her laugh and it was a good thing.

Faror: Well, that's because she's Birdy. That means it amounts to nothing.

Tamaki: WHAT?!

Faror: Yes, it means that you aren't special.

Tamaki: But… I… *glooooom*

Dustle: Uh, we should keep on going…

Haruhi: Well it's good to hear that. And they are all treating me well, I think.

Hikaru: You think?

Honey: We treat you really good!

Haruhi: Well she's obviously not talking about you, Honey-senpai.

Honey: Oh. YAY!

Faror: Haha, very funny. I'm her bodyguard too, Birdy-nee. So don't forget that!  
Dustle: What about me?

Faror: Well if any of tehm try to touch you then you let me know.

Dustle: Okay!

Faror: Let's continue. Twins?

Kaoru: I do get jealous of him on occasion.

Hikaru: Why, cause the girls like me better?

Kaoru: They do not!

Hikaru: Do too.

Kaoru: DO NOT

Faror: Drop it you two.

Kaoru: *slightly angry* Well ANYWAY. I am pretty close to him so yeah.

Hikaru: I have not read that manga.

Faror: Me neither but I get the same thing. It's kinda funny.

Kaoru: How do we make you laugh?

Dustle: By being stupid, of course.

Twins: Why you-

Faror: NEE-CHAN AND I ANSWER QUESTION NOW

Dustle: Uh, that would be a HUGE help next chappie.

Faror: Cuz I'm in Draaamaaa…

Tamaki: Right.

Faror: Yes, please do that! That would be great. And now, are your pictures done?

Honey: Yep!

Tamaki: Yes

Twins: Uh-huh

Kyoya: Sure

More: *nods*

Faror: Then show them to us!

Honey: *holds up a poorly drawn picture of Usu-chan* Mine is my usu-chan! He's so cute I just had to draw him!

Tamaki: *holds up picture of haruhi* I had to draw haruhi in a dress, I mean, what else could I do?

Kaoru: *holds op picture of Haruhi in a bikini* Self explanatory

Faror: You didn't draw that!

Hikaru: Actually, he did. I watched him.

Haruhi: *Pissed*

Tamaki: . psst how much for that?

Haruhi: Hey! Don't you think you can get away with that senpai!

Kaoru: *holds up blank sheet of paper*

Faror: What's that?

Hikaru: My picture of Tamaki's brain!

Tamaki: Why you!

Mori: *Holds up manga style Honey*

Faror: Aw, how cute Mori-senpai!

Mori: *smiles*

Kyoya: *somehow working on host club budget- hey wait*

Faror: Kyoya! Are you seriously working on the host club budget instead of drawing?!

Kyoya: Yes. Is that a problem?

Faror: YES

Dustle: It's okay…

Faror: AAAAAAUGH MEN!

Dustle: *hands shinai*

Faror: no I mean like "boys". But… MEN MEN MEN MEN KOTE TSUKI*!!!!!!! *whacks in said spots*

Dustle: AH THAT'S DANGEROUS! NEXT REVIEW!

**Dear Tamaki-sempai,**

**Can i be a hostess? please? pretty please?**

**-uchiha Felicia**

Tamaki: Why of course you-*slapped by haruhi*

Haruhi: Uh, trust me, you don't want to.

Faror: And yeah, maybe if you ask a few more questions next time, I'll let you be a hostess for my story, hows that sound?

Dustle: Mm-hm.

Faror: And that's all sadly.

Honey: Aw…

Dustle: WE NEED LOTS OF REVIEWS! And remember I'm doing the next chapter, so that's all good.

Faror: Oh! And Tama-chan's little sister will come and visit us next time!

Tamaki: Who?

Faror: Kirimi-chaaaan! I can't wait! Now, since you were so good, we are going to go to… THE COMMONER'S SUPERMARKET!

Twins: Yaay! Commoner's supermarket!

Haruhi: -.-'

Faror: Well, they had so much fun last time, so.

Tamaki: That's right! I keep forgetting that you're a commoner also, Hannah.

Dustle: Me too! Will you buy me some cookies?

Faror: Dustle, we can't pawn off of them- *thinks better of said statement* *fakes misery* And maybe, some really good fish or meat or something?

Tamaki: *drenched in guilt* O-okay just don't be miserable!

Dustle: Yay! I want hot chocolate too, or tea.

Honey: me too~

Faror: Would you mind taking me to Aeropostale after that? I only have a few clothes…

Tamaki: OKAY NOW YOU'RE JUST MOOCHING.

Faror: Well, we're headed to Jewel Osco. Bye peeps!

*Note: These are spots in kendo where you strike. Men is the head, kote is the wrists and tsuki is the neck. That's why when I said Men, Dustle handed me a shinai (Bamboo blade for playing kendo with) since she thought I was calling out for kendo. Meant to be a joke.


End file.
